Conductive cables are common in today's communications environment. Cables connect networked devices in homes and businesses. Cables also transfer electrical power from electrical outlets and chargers. Unfortunately, a cable may also transfer unexpected electrical potential between devices, thus damaging the cable itself and perhaps the connected devices.